Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn
Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn is a fan-made sequel to the Kingdom Hearts series made by Lightblade25. The story takes place 14 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, as it follows the main character, Blain, on his quest to become a Keyblade Master. However, a strange group of villians known as "The Final Six" are following him as he travels with his friends from world to world. Story The Birth of a Keyblader and The New Threat During the Battle of 1000 Heartless, a baby boy named Blain is born in Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion at the time). Fourteen years later, Blain wakes up on his birthday to find the Keyblade, Sonic Rush, in his hands. Sora, now a grown man, discovers the boy and his Keyblade while visiting the town to train guards in the Radiant Garden Guard Squad. With Sora's propmting, Blain joins the squad and becomes a Keyblade Aprentice under Sora. After a while, Sora discovers the cause for Blain's keyblade; during the battle fourteen years prior, one of the Heartless Sora slew released a heart that didn't make it to Kingdom Hearts. Instead, the heart rested inside the most vulnerable vessle it could find; the baby Blain's body. Sora continued to train the boy until he received a letter from King Mickey. Apearently, a figure in a black coat had been spotted around Disney Castle. Fearing another Heartless or Nobody invasion, the King sent for Sora to investigate. Sora allows Blain to tag along. They travel to Disney Castle in Sora's Gummi Ship and investigate the castle along with the king. After solving a number of puzzles in the castle's secret passages, the group runs into the black coated man. He introduces himself by the name Xordon and explains that he was sercing the castle for a "Heartspawn". When Blain asks what a "Heartspawn" is, Xordon becomes shocked and exclaims "You! You're the one!" He tries to capture the boy, but Sora and Mickey protect him. Xordon becomes angry and engages the three in a battle. When he is defeated, Xordon slinks weakly into a portal of darkness, telling Blain, "The Final Six shall have you yet, Heartspawn!" The Invasion of the Madsoul Sora and Blain return to Radiant Garden to find strange creetures everywhere. With some help from Blain's friends, Kryke and Cath, the Keybladers defeat them. Kryke explains that before Blain arrived, a man in a black coat stopped by and unleashed the creatures, calling them "Madsouls". Sora tells Blain that he is returning to Destiny Islands and that Blain must find a "friend of his" in a place called "The World that Never Was" and warn him of the new threat. He istructs Blain on how to tavel from world to world, using the Keyblade as a telepotation device. Kryke and Cath insist on tagging along with Blain's mission. Sora agrees, stating that Blain will need all the help he can get. Preparations are made, Sora leaves in his Gummi Ship, and the friends set out across the worlds. Nottingham and The Prince of Thieves They first arrive in Sherwood Forest and help Robin Hood and his merry men deafeat the wicked Sherif of Notingham and his madsoul army. Blain and co. transform into crusaders in this world. New World: The War of Narnia Next, they arrive in Narnia and find themselves in the middle of a war between the White Witch and Aslan the Lion. A black coated figure (another meber of the "Final Six") named Zarnax is helping the Witch assemble her own army of madsouls. After confronting him, Zarnax reveals that madsouls are a type of monster similar to hearless. Madsouls are created when some one gives into rage; sometimes the anger and hate forms into a being called a madsoul. Madsouls have the ability to unleash a heart, sending it strait to Kingdom Hearts. Blain, Kryke, Cath and Aslan, defeat the which and free Narnia. Blain and co. move on to the next world. Protecting the Old Castle Then they appear at the Old Castle where a boy named Arthur Pendragon is receiving training under the wise wizard, Merlin. The castle has had problems with madsouls lately and Blain and friends find themselves defending the castle along with Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's foster brother, Sir Kay. The madsouls are, of course, the work of Xensur, another member of the Final Six. Swords, Snakes and Scourges The next world they visit is Mossflower where the friends ar turned into animals. An old abbey called Redwall is under siege from the Rat, Cluny the Scourge and Sonax, another member of the Final Six. A young mouse and residant of the abbey named Matthias is searching for a weapon called the Sword of Martin. He believes it can help save the abbey. After finding the sword and engaging Sonax and the viper, Asmodeus, the group learns from Sonax that the Final Six is a group of nobodies trained by the first twelve members of the late Orginization XIII. Their goal is to obtain enough hearts to revive the heart of all worlds "Kingdom Hearts". However, hearts have become harder to collect sinse the last Kingdom Hearts was destroyed. So the Final Six need to use a sourse of incredibly high heart-streangth. This "Heartspawn" a powerfull being created by the fusing of two hearts is none other than Blain. Sonax escapes into a dark portal. Blain and friends defeat Cluny, save the abbey and move on to the next world. The Battle of the Destiney Islands and the Secret of the Heartspawn On their way to the next world, Blain has the strangest feeling that Sora is in trouble. He and his friends travel to th Desntiny Islands to find Sora defending the islands from a madsoul swarm commanded by Xagna, another meber of the Final Six. Blain and his friends join the defence agaist the madsouls and fight a number of grueling battles. During their encounter with Xagna, Blain is knocked out by the lance wielding nobody. During his unconsiousness, Blain has a mental meeting with a ghostly warrior named Ren. Ren explains that he was turned into a heartless during the war of Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden). His heartless was defeated by Sora, releasing Ren's heart. The heart was somehow unable to find its way to Kingdom Hearts and rested inside Blain's body. Ren explains that now that their hearts are one, he will grant Blain his powers. Blain awakens to find that he has learned the spell, Sabre, and the sonic attack, Sonic Gun. He takes on Xagna again and defeats her. Xagna escapes into a portal. After saying goodbye to Sora, the friends leave for the next world. War in Ivalice: Down with the Queen The friends then arive in Ivalice, where a boy named Marche is trying to return to his home world by defeating the mysterious Queen Remedy and her spoiled son, Prince Mewt. Blain soon discovers that the Queen is being assisted by Axon, the leader of the Final Six. The friends fight a grueling battle agaisnt the nobody, but, like the others, he escapes. The group help Marche and his clan storm the Queen's castle an engage the Queen in combat. However, once the Queen is defeated, he guards rush to her aid and drive Blain and co. out of the castle and into the mountains. Disapointed, Blain apologises to Marche, telling him that they'll win next time. Marche accepts his apology, but propts Blain to continue his quest, stating that this is the clan's war after all. The friends say goodbye and depart for the next world. The World that Never Was: The Epic Climax Coming Soon... Worlds * *Nottingham (from "Robin Hood") *Narnia (from "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe") *Old Castle (from "The Sword in the Stone") *Mossflower (from "Redwall") *Ivalice (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) * * * Main Characters Protagonists *Blain * * *Cath *Kryke *Ren Antagonists *Axon *Xagna *Xordon *Sonax *Zarnax *Xensur Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn